


Don't Ask

by LuciussAngelZephyr (PhilsBabyHina1990)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/LuciussAngelZephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny comforts Hermione during the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask

Her face was tearstained. Her cheeks and eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Her long, brown hair, twisted into beautiful golden brown ringlets, hung about her face, clinging to her skin from the tears streaming down her cheeks. Ginny could only guess that Ron was being an ass again, either that it was Harry, but then again, all of Hogwarts had been in an uproar about the Yuletide Ball and the Tri-wizard Tournament.

Ginny had been a silent witness to it all – the fight between her brother and their friends. Ron and Harry had their eyes on the prettier, more popular girls such as Cho Chang and Fleur Delacour, but of course, she thought they were both idiots for planning to use Hermione as a backup.

Her lips curled back into a frown. It was breaking her heart to see Hermione like this. Ginny walked up to the crying Hermione.

Hermione didn’t seem the least bit startled or surprised at her presence. It was almost as though she were expecting her to be by her side. Brown eyes met blue ones as they looked at each other. She held out a hand to her.

“C’mon.” her soft voice made Hermione’s heart leap. Sniffling, Hermione wiped away her teas and took the girl’s hand. She was pulled back to her feet, minus the heels. Without her heels, Hermione was almost at eye level with Ginny. She nearly laughed at seeing the Weasley girl kick off her own shoes. “There we go, that feels better.”

Of course Ginny sank an inch or two lower, but the two girls didn’t seem to mind at the moment.

“I know your feet’re hurtin’, Hermione, but do you think you could get in one more dance?” she asked, “With me?” she added the last part so quietly that Hermione had to strain her ears just to hear.

“Ah!” this seemed to startle her a bit.

_Two girls? At Hogwarts? Together?_

Hermione quickly pushed the foreboding thoughts way.

_No! Who cares about gender?_

If she were to be raising awareness about equality for all species, then she needs to be open minded to everything and everyone.

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione nodded. Her heart skipped a bit at seeing Ginny’s lips peeling back into a smile. The girl was adorable and cute!

Ginny gently took Hermione’s hand again and she led the older girl onto the dance floor of the Great Hall.

\--

The Great Hall was nearly empty save for Hagrid, Madam Olympe, and a few other stray dancers, but she didn’t care. Ginny just slipped one of her small hands around Hermione’s waist, taking the other one into hers. The band started to play again, only this time, the song was Bewitching My Heart, which, surprisingly, wasn’t a fast paced song, but a slow, steady serenading ballad meant for more romantic gatherings.

Hermione bit her lips as she allowed Ginny to lead the dance, the two of them swaying gently from side to side, locked in a somewhat intimate embrace. It was a bit awkward, but not entirely wrong. Ok. It wasn’t wrong. It was just… new.

“Are you alright?” Ginny’s voice broke through her train of thought, the girl’s breath sending a shiver down her spine.

“I’m fine, really.” Hermione replied softly. Her chin rested comfortably against Ginny’s shoulder. Seeing Dumbledore still in the room really made her feel timid about this. The old wizard was sitting in his chair, staring, watching, and looking. It almost made her shiver.

“I’m sorry brother’s been an arse to you, Hermione.” Ginny began. The girl didn’t know what to say. She wanted to right the wrongs her brother did to Hermione. She heard Hermione sniffle a bit. When she pulled back a bit, she saw Hermione smile. Tears were beginning to surface again, but they weren’t tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

Hermione took in a deep breath and she gathered Ginny’s head into her hands, cupping the young girl’s cheeks with her fingers. “It’s fine. Thank you, Ginny. You’re a much better date then Ron, or Viktor.” She whispered. The witch gently brushed her lips over the red head’s forehead. Her heart was starting to race again. Looking into Ginny’s blue eyes, Hermione leaned in once more. Only this time, her lips collided with the girl’s, capturing her in a gentle kiss.

Their lips barely touched, but it was all they needed.

Ginny smiled against Hermione’s lips and nipped them gently, pulling her a bit closer.

“You’re welcome.” The girl mumbled. She didn’t care that everyone was watching. She could see her brothers – Ron and the twins – staring at them with their mouths wide open, their eyes going wide as saucers. Screw their mum hoping for grandkids from Ginny. Molly has six other children that can give her the much desired grandchildren. Although Ginny didn’t know it, she had just given her heart to Hermione Granger and Hermione had done the same. They were forever bound through the ghost of a kiss that Hermione had laid upon her lips.


End file.
